


Pari (Atsumu Miya x f reader)

by une_artiste_discrete



Series: Mes OS [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, reader - Freeform, une_artiste_discrete
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/une_artiste_discrete/pseuds/une_artiste_discrete
Summary: Une personne remet en cause la façon de jouer du jeune homme, n'est-ce pas là un pari dangereux ?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Series: Mes OS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142231
Kudos: 1





	Pari (Atsumu Miya x f reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Car mes OS sur Wattpad ont été supprimés, je les transfère ici.

\- Uwwaa tu as vu le pique qu'il vient de faire, c'était incroyable ! dit une fan dans les gradins

\- Non ça ne l'était pas. dit alors une voix froide 

Atsumu se figea.

Cette fille venait de critiquer son pique, qu'il a mis plusieurs années à perfectionner.

Il se retourna pour voir cette c/c dans les gradins qui avaient des yeux si froids que même lui ressentait la chair de poule.

\- Il était bon mais pas impressionnant. Ce n'était pas l'endroit visé, il a eu beaucoup de chance, de plus son adversaire est blessé sinon il aurait pu l'arrêter. Donc c'est un service normal. dit alors la c/c

Atsumu sourit alors. 

Enfin une personne intéressante dans ces potiches.

Il attendit la fin du match et alla voir la c/c.

\- Hé toi !

Elle ne se retourna pas.

Il souffla.

Il avait la flemme de lui courir après mais il n'y avait personne à part Kageyama qui attirait suffisamment son attention.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule et elle se retourna mais toujours avec son air glacial plaqué sur le visage. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à réprimer les frissons qu'elle lui faisait sentir.

Mais pas de bons frissons, des frissons de désir. Non là c'était des frissons de peur.

\- Oui ? dit-elle toujours aussi calmement

\- Je t'ai appelé mais tu m'as pas répondu.

\- Si c'est le "hé toi" alors non je ne me suis pas retournée, car tout être humain a le droit à un minimum de respect enfin sauf les pédophiles et les tueurs en série. Donc appelle-moi c/c ou demande-moi mon prénom la prochaine fois.

Elle se retourna et il sentit comme un vent le frapper en pleine face.

Mais il n'abandonna pas.

\- Alors comment tu t'appelles, miss respect ?

Oh oui il adorait provoquer et là il avait trouver une bonne cible.

\- T/p t/n mais je ne veux pas savoir le tien, mister arrogant t'ira parfaitement. Bon je te laisse, je suis occupée.

Elle se retourna encore mais il ne la lâcha pas.

\- Tu as critiqué mon attaque toute à l'heure.

\- Et ? 

\- Montre-moi ce que tu appelles un pique impressionnant.

\- A quoi ça m'avancerait ? En plus je suis occupée là.

\- A me montrer tes compétences, car tu critiques peut-être mais qui me dit que tu ne fais pas juste ça pour ton plaisir et qu'en réalité tu ne sois qu'une merde ?  
Il vit ses sourcils se froncer légèrement.

Il avait touché sa fierté.

Il sourit, il était sûr d'avoir son duel.

\- Un match, premier à 20 point en un set. Mais vu que je ne fais pas de déplacement pour rien, il y a un pari.

\- Oh tu m'intéresses~~ Et bien je te propose que si tu perdes, tu sois à mon service pendant 1 mois entier.

\- Et si je gagne ? 

\- Et bien ça n'arrivera pas donc ne rêve pas.

Elle le fixa avant de sourire.

\- Fais attention, Icare s'est brûlé les ailes et toi tu pourrais bien te retrouver à mes pieds si tu perds.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle murmura un vendredi 17 h et partit.

Oh décidément ça l'intéressait.  
***********************

Vendredi est arrivé, Inarizaki venait de jouer contre Karasuno en match d'entraînement et ils avaient gagné mais Atsumu attendait la jeune c/c.  
Son équipe avait accepté de le suivre malgré que nombre d'entre eux détestent Atsumu, son jumeau avait su les convaincre.

Puis il la vit.

Elle était avec une bande de filles et se planta devant lui, elle lui serra la main.

Il essaya de lui broyer la main en faisant un sourire satisfait mais elle ne montra pas et le regarda encore de ses yeux...

Pas froid mais..impérial. 

Oui voilà.  
Un peu comme un commandant non..elle était beaucoup plus charismatique.

Un major ou un empereur à voir.

Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot et entrèrent sur le terrain.

Le match commença et...

\- Perdu. murmura Atsumu en fixant le vide

Ses parfaites attaques avaient été déviées et cette c/c avait fait de tels choses que même lui en avait été un peu impressionné.

Son ego était mort mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Il avait un rival à sa hauteur.

Il s'avança vers elle.

\- Tu es impressionnante.

Elle le fixa et soupira. 

\- Tu dis faire du volley mais tu ne t'intéresse vraiment à rien d'autres qu'à toi n'est-ce pas ? 

Elle partit alors. Les gars de Karasuno approchèrent alors.

\- Et bien vous avez affronté la mystérieuse joueuse de glace. dit Sugawara

\- Comment ça ? dit un gars de l'équipe

\- T/p t/n, une joueuse qui vous donne le frisson rien qu'avec son regard. Critique avec elle-même et qui travaille sans cesse cependant...lui parler est une chose quasi-impossible. Il y a de nombreuses rumeurs sur pourquoi, mais dans tout les cas elle reste assez mystérieuse. Puis c'est la numéro 1.

\- Mais la numéro 1 en féminin est Cho Yang. dit Atsumu irrité

\- Oui mais t/p est la numéro 1 d'Asie.

Tous manquèrent de s'étouffer.

Atsumu écarquilla les yeux puis se souvint de l'empressement qu'elle avait quand ils se sont rencontrés la première fois et surtout la tenue de sportive qu'elle avait.  
Il n'a pas fait le lien et le voilà à sa botte.

Enfin non.

Puisqu'il avait tout prévu.

Il n'avait pas donné son nom et même si elle connaissait son lycée, il y avait peu de chances qu'elle fasse tout ce chemin pour lui.

Surtout si elle est numéro 1 d'Asie.

Ha ha elle s'était faite avoir.

Honnêtement il était un peu déçu, il aurait pu se perfectionner mais être l'esclave de quelqu'un non merci.  
***********************************

\- Atsumu bouge. dit son frère jumeau en soupirant

\- Pas la peine, je suis là. 

Atsumu leva alors la tête et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais t'es pas autre part en Asie toi ? 

\- A vrai dire on est dans le même lycée depuis deux ans. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le saches, en revanche tu dois faire ce que je veux pendant le mois qui suit. Donc enfile ton uniforme de sport et grouille-toi.

Elle partit encore en coup de vent. Atsumu l'observa.

\- Fais attention tu baves. dit son jumeau avec ironie

\- N'importe quoi.

\- C'est la première fois que tu parles à une fille, enfin que toi tu ailles vers elle.

\- C'était juste pour la remettre à sa place.

\- Et c'est le contraire qui est arrivé. Dans tous les cas profite de ses conseils.

Atsumu hocha la tête et partit se changer. T/p s'avança alors vers lui et lui enseigna alors un de ces services.

Au début Atsumu était septique puis il se rendit compte que t/p avait de bons conseils. Mais une chose le perturbait.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? T'es censé me traiter comme un chien pas comme ton élève ou un truc du genre.

\- Je veux juste plus voir des services de merde venant d'un joueur qui a de bonnes capacités.

Atsumu fut un peu blessé mais sourit.

Elle tenait donc autant au volley que lui.

Alors qu'il observait son profil, elle sourit légèrement.

\- J'ai quelque chose sur la figure pour que tu m'observes autant ?

\- Non je me demandais pourquoi t'es aussi froide, surtout en ma présence, après tout je suis quand même beau non ? 

Elle souffla.

\- Mais ton arrogance gâche-tout.

\- Et toi ton charisme et ta froideur me donne la chair de poule.

\- Alors on est pareil. dit-elle en lui tendant son poing

Il fut surpris et le checka.  
***************************

Deux semaines se sont passés.

Atsumu a du aller chez t/p pour l'aider en maths, ils se sont entraînés ensemble, ils ont parlé volley, ils se sont aussi amusés à embêter leurs fans respectifs et à les faire tourner en bourrique.

Ce qui était hilarant, surtout pour Atsumu car les gars en chien sont trop manipulables...

Mais...il en avait marre.

\- T/p faisons un autre pari que je gagnerais évidemment.

\- Tu as dit ça aussi pour l'autre mais tu as perdu. 

\- Sauf que là ce ne sera pas du volley, mais un domaine où je suis maître et toi non.

\- Tu pensais ça aussi pour le volley.

\- Mais je ne te connaissais pas.

\- ...et c'est quoi ton pari ? 

\- Si j'arrive à faire en sorte de sortir avec une fille dans le mois qui suit, alors je gagne. Mais si tu y arrives avant moi alors tu gagnes mais bon ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Tu fais exprès ! Tu sais que je hais tout ça.

\- Et bien t'as qu'à faire fondre ta glace.

\- Va te faire foutre.

\- Et pour ton gage si je gagne, je ne te le dirais pas avant la fin du pari.

\- Génial bon j'ai plus qu'à attendre. Je refuse de draguer pour jouer, je ne suis pas ce genre de personnes. Tu sais que..

\- Je me respecte. Je sais tu me l'as dit lors de notre première rencontre.

T/p le fixa et partit.

Atsumu sentit alors le froid particulier l'envahir.  
Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas senti...parce qu'à force t/p n'était plus froide avec lui mais là...hmm peut-être que son idée n'était pas si bonne.  
*****************************************

Le mois était écoulé. 

T/p se tenait là et attendait Atsumu...

Elle n'avait fait aucun effort de drague.

Et elle savait que l'autre lui en ferait baver.

\- Je suis là. dit Atsumu

\- Alors tu as réussi ?

\- Et bien attends deux secondes, je vais l'appeler.

Il sortit son téléphone, t/p vit alors le nom de "princesse" apparaître.  
Elle se retint de rire car ça ne correspondait absolument pas au caractère de son ami.

Quand sa sonnerie retentit.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

Il s'approcha alors d'elle avec un sourire confiant et l'embrassa.

\- Et bien on dirait que j'ai gagné notre pari.

T/p bégaya.

\- Je n'ai pas dit oui. Et nous ne sortons pas ensemble.

\- Ne fais pas semblant, tu es la seule qui m'intéresse et c'est pareil pour toi. 

\- Attends donc depuis le début ton pari c'était pour ça ? 

\- Evidemment, pourquoi d'autre ? 

\- Se venger ? M'humilier ? Tous les trucs que tu adores faire aux autres avec ton air arrogant.

\- Hmm ouais mais t'embrasser reste mieux que tout ça.

Atsumu s'approcha alors et l'embrassa encore.

\- Ton gage c'est de rester avec moi.

\- T'es désespérant.

Il sourit alors et enlaça sa main.  
******************************************

\- Mec vas-y une fille comme ça est forcément célibataire.

\- Mais y'a trop de monde.

\- T'as juste à passer ton numéro à t/p c'est pas la mort.

\- Si. dit alors une voix derrière eux

Les deux se retournèrent et virent alors un homme blond avec une mèche.

\- Je suis son copain donc si jamais vous l'approchez c'est pas les fans qui vous détruiront mais moi. dit Atsumu en souriant narquoisement  
Les deux tremblèrent et Atsumu s'avança vers t/p.

\- Tu me dois deux billets t/p ils sont partis en courant au lieu de m'insulter.

\- Rappelle-moi de ne plus parier avec toi.

Les deux sourirent et s'embrassèrent. Tout avait été une question de pari mais aujourd'hui ils étaient heureux, alors tant pis si t/p perdait quelques billets par ci, par là.


End file.
